Alone
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Gabriella waits all night  with her puppy Jaxon  to arrive home from his time with the army, does he ever arrive home, or does Gabriella spend the whole night alone


**Alone**

**This is a recent song I have heard on my dad's American anthems CD and I instantly got addicted to it and while playing it on repeat got a rough songfic idea, since it is a short song I don't think it will be a long songfic but we will see where this takes up it will be an interlaced one.**

**Song - Alone  
>Artist – Heart<strong>

**I do not own nor am I affiliated with this song or the artist or any of their work; everything belongs to the authorised owners.**

_I hear the tickin' of the clock  
>I'm lying here the room's pitch dark<em>

Gabriella Lay there in the pitch dark room it was 11:33pm and she was waiting for the tell tale signs to single that her best friend of 15 years had arrived home, he had been in the army for 3 years now and always returned before midnight on the day he was due back which was now, Gabriella counted another 60 ticks on the grandfather clock sitting on the landing outside her bedroom door

_I wonder where you are tonight  
>No answer on the telephone<em>

Gabriella sat up wondering where he was, she picked up her cell phone noticing no missed calls or texts, she typed in Troy and hit the call button, but it went straight to voicemail, she cursed loudly checking the clock 11:34pm

_And the night goes by so very slow  
>oh I hope that it won't end though<br>Alone_

Gabriella once again looked at the clock 11:36pm.

"2 Minutes since I last checked, hurry up Troy" Gabriella shouted out loudly  
><em><br>till now I always got by on my own  
>I never really cared until I met you<em>

Gabriella sat back thinking to the time before she met Troy, how she lived on her own, no friends no social life, just her and her one bed roomed flat, then one night she met Troy they became fast friends and he offered her his house she couldn't stay in and now they were best friends, till he got recruited into the army now she lives here alone, waiting every year for those tell tale signs that the door was being opened

_And now it chills me to the bone  
>how do I get you alone?<br>How do I get you alone?_

Gabriella shivered and looked over at the one picture she remembered the one time he came back and spent his whole 2 months with his friends, not her, he never once came home except the night he got back, he stayed out to all hours drinking, he promised it wouldn't happen again, she just wants him alone she needs to tell him.  
><em><br>You don't know how long I have wanted  
>to touch your lips and hold you tight, oh<em>

Gabriella ran her fingers over his face in the picture, lingering on his lips thinking in her head oh how much she wants to kiss him right now; she kissed the picture softly hugging the picture frame close to her chest.

_You don't know how long I have waited  
>and I was going to tell you tonight<em>

Gabriella put the picture frame back now and walked out onto the landing where his puppy Jaxon slept it was a little black Labrador that Troy claimed he bought for Gabriella to keep her safe while he was away, but Gabriella claimed she was a big girl and could look after herself, but still she silently thanks Troy whenever she hears a weird sound and Jaxon starts barking or comes and cuddles her.

"Hey Jaxon, I am gonna tell him" Gabriella said scratching the puppy behind his ears

Jaxon just barked in response

"Do you think he will be home soon?" Gabriella asked

Jaxon just whimpered and lay his head down on Gabriella's knees

"I Know Jaxon, come on lets go and wait in the living room" Gabriella said as the puppy ran downstairs, waiting at the bottom for Gabriella to come, Jaxon saw her and sped into the living room jumping onto the three-seated couch and sat in the right corner seat his favourite place to sleep in the day

_But the secret is still my own  
>and my love for you is still unknown<br>Alone_

Gabriella put the news on, and thought to how she was going to tell Troy, she loved him, she has tried every other time but her mind tells her to stop it, and then the 2 months pass by so fast and he is back in the army for another four months.

_Ohm  
>Till now I always got by on my own<br>I never really cared until I met you  
>And now it chills me to the bone<br>How do I get you alone?  
>How do I get you alone?<em>

Gabriella once again remembered she needed Troy alone and hoped he didn't bring his army friends back to stay, like he did that one time, it really pissed her off but they were gone by 10am then next morning, they just cleared out everything they had in, due to the army rations, she gets by on her own when Troy is away but when he is home and finally rested she longs for him to help her along the way, she shivered in the cold February night, before pulling and warm blanket around her frame as she lay down, Jaxon resting his head on her feet.

_How do I get you alone?  
>How do I get you alone?<br>Alone, alone_

Gabriella was asleep by 2am, after writing Troy a note telling him she loves him hoping he read it before coming upstairs where she finally retreated with Jaxon curled up on the bed with her for a one off time, Troy arrived home at 3am, after a delayed flight, he read the note not bothering to put his bag away, his ran up the stairs two steps at a time, ran into the bedroom startling Jaxon who ran out of the room, he stripped out of his army uniform climbed into Gabriela's queen sized bed, he kissed her softly on her cheek not to wake her and whispered softly in her ear

"I Love You Too"

"Looks like this night didn't end alone then" Gabriella whispered as she fell back asleep not acknowledging Troy was there


End file.
